UN NUEVO COMIENZO
by LadyByakughan UchIha
Summary: hinata es secuestrada y su clan planea utilizar eso para matarla... encontrara a su príncipe que quiera salvarle.. el amor encontrara su corazón
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos… como están?... bueno este es un nuevo finc de mi pareja favorita **sasuhina**… espero que les guste….

Como se sabe los personajes de** naruto** no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al gran maestro De todos los tiempos **MASHASHI KISHIMOTO**… Déjenme sus comentarios para saber si la historia les gusta…

-sasuhina- hablan

"sasuhina" piensan

sasuhinapoderes o estados de animo

Ladybyakughan

* * *

**ESTRATEGIA**

**Capítulo I: El Rapto**

-Una historia sasuhina-

En su mente estaba la idea de que no participar en el plan central, ya que respetaría ese grato recuerdo…. pero debía terminar con los traidores y eso… si lo iba a hacer… su misión era raptar a una persona de importancia en konoha o que influyera mucho en sus decisiones y así poder retrasar las batallas que estaban por comenzar y darse tiempo para reunir unos nuevos renegados a las listas de akatsuki.

se encontraba dentro de los territorios del clan hyuga debía de raptar a un integrante del clan ya que el clan era uno de los más antiguos y tenia gran influencia en el consejo de ancianos... al ser la primogénita y heredera se tendría a la persona más importante del clan… su objetivo era…. _**hinata hyuga**_

se adentro fácilmente en los territorios del clan, sus habilidades habían superado las habilidades de los ojos de los hyuga, los que confirmaba su DICHO y eso elevo aun mas su orgullo… " _no hay clan mas poderoso que el gran clan Uchih_a"

al ingresar por la ventana de una habitación que le pareció muy acogedora se encontró con su objetivo que dormía de manera pacífica y tranquila sin presagiar lo que ocurriría después….

al despertar se sentía un poco incomoda... su cuerpo estaba maltratado y adolorido... al abrir los ojos se encontró en una habitación muy oscura, no se parecía en nada a su habitación… donde se encontraba?…..

hmmp…-…

U... Uchiha-san us... usted -q… que hago aquí?… respon... respóndame por favor - hinata

… no te hare daño si cumples con todo lo que te diga- sasuke- has entendido…

h... hai .. –hinata

sasuke- kun… veo que conseguiste tu objetivo más rápido de lo esperado- madara

… hmmp… fue una misión sencilla… - sasuke

Tu hermano estaría orgulloso…. -madara

… hmmp "pronto lo estará"- sasuke

Y que tenemos aquí…. hinata hyuga… espero que te comportes bien sino te tendremos que lastimarte... pero sé que eso nosera necesario, verdad?…-madara

….- hinata

"donde esta hinata … ya debería estar lista para el entrenamiento"… - neji- hiashi-sama

Sobrino… no deberías estar entrenando con hinata….- hiashi

No se presento en nuestro encuentro… es muy raro en hinata, es por eso vine a buscarla...- neji

ve por ella neji, un hyuga nunca está retrasado y mucho menos para un entrenamiento…-hiashi

en ese momento , hiashi encontró una nota en su escritorio …..

"que es esto... no… no puede ser… como paso… "

Hiashi- sama…., hinata no se encuentra en su habitación y nadie la ha visto desde muy temprano…- neji

Neji... reúne al consejo de anciano… AHORA!- hiashi

HAI…- neji

**Con el consejo**

Que pasa hiashi-sama- anciano

Tienen a hinata... quieren un trato para que vuelva sana y salva- hiashi

Quien la tiene?- anciano

AKATSUKI-hiashi

Hiashi- sama esta sería una oportunidad única…. - anciano

Que tratas de decir…- hiashi

Bueno…. nuestro clan puso todo lo que estaba a su alcance para salvar a su heredera…. Nuestra heredera lucho incansablemente para liberase de sus secuestradores porque era una gran guerrera, pero los crueles asesinos de akatsuki no cumplieron con la parte del trato y la asesinaron… asi el clan quedaría libre de esa muerte y hinata quedaría como una heroína y así nadie se opondría a que le suceda su hermana menor… en honor y memoria de su difunta hermana…. – anciano

….- hiashi

Pero lo que nadie sabía era que alguien estaba escuchando la conversación del consejo… neji al escuchar estas palabras… salió corriendo de allí en busca de naruto... sabia lo delicado del tema pero no podía permitir que maten a hinata… no lo merecía…

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo ya saben dejen sus comentarios, criticas o cambios que quieran que se den en la historia… bueno gracias hasta el otro capítulo….

Que lo subiré mañana… por fa dejen sus comentarios… para continuar con la historia

LadyByaKugHan15


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí está la segunda parte de la historia... Espero que les guste… bueno sin más los dejo leer…Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen al maestro masashi kishimoto…. Pero esta historia ha sido creada por mí…

-sasuhina- hablan

"sasuhina" piensan

sasuhinapoderes o estados de animo

**Capítulo II: El Plan Maestro**

-Una historia sasuhina-

"parte de su plan…. uchiha – san para que me habrá traído aquí ?… mi padre o alguien del clan se habrá dado cuenta de mi ausencia…. Estoy muy asustada, p… pero debo ser f... fuerte, suspiro …. naruto-kun "

Al Parecer aceptaron nuestra oferta…. –sasuke

… u... uchiha-san – hinata- que… necesita us... usted de mi

Tu ayudaras en la destrucción de konoha- sasuke

… uchiha-san porque hace esto… usted pertenece a la aldea…- hinata

Entonces sintió la mirada de sasuke sobre ella… activando su sharinghan… y mirándola de manera acusadora...

u… usted no de... debería ha... hacer esto… yo cre... creo que - hinata

tu no sabes nada…. NO TIENES DERECHO A DECIRME NADA!…. Hmmp ,.- sasuke- solo haz tu parte y nadie te lastimara….así podrás regresar sana y salva

sasuke se estaba retirando de la oscura habitación en donde permanecía hinata cuando….

UCHIHA- SAN muchas personas lo... lo estamos esperando… us... usted no q... quiere reunirse otra vez con nosotros… no quiere volver a sentir esa cali... calidez de antes…. De estar rodeado de amigos… y saber que cada día su vida p... puede cambiar y ser feliz- hinata

TE REPITO… solo haz lo que te corresponde!…. mantente callada si no quieres morir… recuérdalo…- sasuke

p... pero uchiha –san… onegai- hinata

hmmp… no lo repetiré de nuevo… - sasuke

"no importa ya!, basta de miedos"…. uchiha-san… naruto-kun lo extraña, sakura - chan también… todos lo extrañamos por que no vuelve con nosotros otra vez...- hinata

se acerco a hinata con su katana muy cerca de su cuello… pero tenía una mirada distinta, una mirada que a hinata no le causaba miedo… sino parecía que alguien estaba tras de él y el solo trataba de engañarlo….

Haz lo que te corresponde… si eres inteligente harás lo correcto…. Nunca tientes tu suerte…- sasuke- te puede fallar y así tu destino se teñirá de sangre…..

Luego de esas palabras sasuke desapareció

Uchiha-san... yo no lo ayudare a destruir konoha… naruto kun vendrá a detenerlo… yo... yo lo sé y así ud. regresará a konoha con nosotros….

Deberías hacerle caso…. Tu ayuda será muy conveniente e importante en la destrucción de esa aldea…..- madara

Uch… uchiha –san no destruirá konoha… regresara con nosotros… y v... Vivirá la v… vida que ten… tenía antes…- hinata

Yo no lo creo… el odia esa aldea por que le causo mucho dolor y sufrimiento y se vengara… lo cual me es conveniente… -madara

"se que no será asi"-hinata- el cambiara yo le se

Y quien lo hará cambiar tú… una niña tímida y débil… jajja no lo creo- madara

Hinata se sentía desesperada ella no tendría la certeza de que vinieran por ella... qué tal si ni siquiera se habían percatado de su desaparición…. qué tal si nadie la iba a rescatar… ... pero uchiha- san había dicho algo de aceptar un trato...

"mi padre habrá aceptado algo"… - hinata

lo dudaba mucho pero había una luz de esperanza aunque pequeña… pero la había

/******/

Neji se encontró con naruto en su lugar favorito EL PUESTO DE RAMEN…. Después de hablar del tema y consultarlo con la hokahe… se realizaría el plan

Pero la misión seria ultra secreta ya que de ello dependía la vida de hinata y el secreto de un clan que quería asesinar a su heredera….

Después de analizar las particularidades del plan se escogieron a las personas para que conformen el grupo de rescate los asignados a esta misión fueron:

Kiba por su habilidad súper desarrollada del olfato y también de no ser escogido iría de todos modos; shino por el rastreo y gran panorama de la zona con la ayuda de sus insectos; kakashi como el capitán del equipo y por sus habilidades contra los únicos sobrevivientes del clan uchiha y naruto por su nuevas técnicas y habilidades aprendidas contra el genjutsu al igual que sakura… lo extraño fue que neji no quiso participar… al principio él era el más entusiasmado… pero luego no quiso intervenir…

Tras encontrarse en las puertas de konoha para realizar su misión, se marcharon hacia su destino….

Estando ya a las afueras de konoha se encontraron con un grupo de shinobis que estaban enmascarados y que pasaron a una velocidad increíble por las cercanías… al principio pensaron que eran enemigos y ya estaban listos para atacar pero como el grupo no ataco lo pasaron por alto

Que fue eso kakashi- sensei- naruto

Parece que tenían mucha prisa…- kiba

…. Hmm " no creí que lo realizarían … debemos apresurarnos…" – kakashi- avancemos no queremos llegar tarde a nuestra misión...

Hai- todos

"ya vamos a salvarte hinata... aguanta un poco más"- naruto

Por fin nuestro plan está yendo en curso, no tenemos oposiciones al trato… ya estamos reuniendo a muchos integrantes para akatsuki… no son muy fuerte pero servirán- zetzu/ zetzu - No creo que konoha se quede de brazos cruzados al tener a una simple niña con nosotros... deberíamos tomar más medidas a nuestro favor

dime madara que haremos si no cumplen con el trato y si están planeando algo, en nuestro estado actual somos muy vulnerables- kisame

Hablaras por ti yo no soy débil… me podría enfrentar ante todos y salir vencedor- zetzu/ zetzu- no creo que se la mejor idea…. debemos reunirnos y fortalecernos para enfrentar a konoha… además recuerden que fue él quien acabo con la mayoría de nuestros integrante…

No se preocupen, tengo un plan de respaldo así no nos encontraran y con el tiempo que estamos ganado seremos más poderosos y completaremos nuestro objetivo principal… "zorro de las nueve colas serás mío"- madara

*-*-/*-*-*-*-/*-*-*-**-*-

Ladybyakughan

Por fa **dejen sus comentarios** para saber si la historia DE ESTE CAPITULO LES gusto.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo, aquí está el tercer capítulo de estrategia… espero que les guste el curso que está tomando la historia…

Ya saben dejenme sus comentarios de la historia…

-sasuhina- hablan

"sasuhina" piensan

sasuhinapoderes o estados de animo

**Capítulo III: Un Suceso Inesperado**

-Una historia sasuhina-

Uc... uchiha-san…-hinata

Hmmp… Debes permanecer en silencio….- sasuke

….. Sasuke! no pensé encontrarte aquí… pero bueno así será más fácil…- madara- Por lo que me han informado hay un grupo de ninjas que se encuentran acercándose hacia nosotros aun no sabemos si son de konoha-

Pero el clan acepto nuestras condiciones- sasuke- no deb…

Son de konoha, está confirmado…- zetsu

Asi que no respetaron el trato… bueno entonces…- madara

Tendremos que eliminar a hyuga, dejame hacerlo- zetzu/ zetsu- deberíamos pensarlo bien… podría ser un punto a nuestro favor tenerla…

No!... debemos mantenerla con nosotros…. Los de konoha son muy sentimentales por lo cual no nos atacaran hasta saber que ella esté bien…- sasuke

Bueno… bueno…, por ahora la mantendremos con nosotros… sáquenla de allí " al parecer mi plan dio resultado… sasuke caíste redondito en mi trampa…"- madara

Que haremos con los intrusos dejaremos que entren o los interceptamos- zetzu/zetzu- creo que sería mejor un ataque aquí en nuestras instalaciones, nosotros las conocemos mejor al entrar aquí estarán perdido…

Si dejaremos que ingresen y que vengan justo a donde nosotros queremos... - madara

Por aquí encuentro un rastro… el aroma de hinata es muy debil…- kiba

Bueno entonces empecemos con la misión…- kakashi- shino, kiba

HAI...- shino y kiba

Que… que hare yo kakashi- sensei¡- naruto

Nosotros esperaremos los resultados y luego entraremos a la acción…- kakashi

Hai..- naruto

Kakashi-sempai encontré una entrada- kiba

" es muy extraño, hace un momento no percibía ninguna entrada… y lo curioso es que lo hayamos encontrado tan fácilmente….eso quiere decir que nos quieren dentro…."-kakashi- entremos entonces, no nos separemos

Cuando se encontraban dentro de las instalaciones, del suelo empezaron a salir paredes que los dividían por caminos diferentes….

Naruto, kakashi- sensei- sakura

Rasenghan- naruto

"parece que son resistentes" Sakura, shino, kiba no gasten sus energías las paredes no se romperán, debemos seguir por el camino que tenemos delante nos encontraremos al final….-kakashi

Hai- todos

Kakashi junto a naruto siguieron el túnel que parecía no tener salida pero al final….

"porque no me toco con sakura-chan… que mal que me haya tocado con kakashi-sempai…"- naruto

Ten mucho cuidado naruto…- kakashi

Hai.. no se preocupe kakashi-sempai… yo venceré a todos y rescatare a hinata…- naruto

Al final del camino se encontraba en una habitación que estaba iluminado a medias y se encontraron frente a…

Que bueno verte…. Los mataremos aquí y ahora-….-Esto será divertido-…

"Que mala suerte"- sakura

No debemos separarnos…. Que bueno que nos toco juntos, verdad?- shino

s.. si que bueno " cha! esto es una pesadilla pero… es mejor que estar con naruto, no?"-sakura

Bueno tenemos que encontrar a hinata… el que se la haya llevado PAGARA…-KIBA

que pasara si te digo que fui yo quien trajo a tu adorada COMPAÑERA AQUI-….

vaya… vaya que tenemos aquí los de konoha…. –…

… sasuke dijo que sería una buena batalla… pero esto será sencillo-….

"esta interrupción interfiere en mis planes… debo actuar rápidamente..." vámonos debemos irnos...- sasuke

u.. uchiha-san- hinata

a donde crees que vas con ella.. sasuke- madara- ella vendrá con migo y tu acabaras con los intrusos …. nos encontraremos en el lugar que te informare luego… terminando este trabajo nos encontraremos allí…-madara

los demás ya se están encargando... no hace falta que me quede….- sasuke

sasuke… debes terminar con todos… … - madara

De pronto una gran cantidad de ninjas aparecieron frente a sasuke y madara

Venimos por la heredera… venimos por hinata hyugha… heredera del clan hyuga… -enmascarado

Asi que no solo los de konoha y akatsuki la quieren sino también ustedes...-madara- esto será bueno

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*/*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

BUENO AQUÍ UN POEMA QUE PONDRÉ EN MI CUENTA:

…Sasuhina es una pareja solo para los que buscan un amor de aventura,

disfrutando el pecado de amar a una persona con la que nunca se ha imaginado…

pero basta un beso para entender que es el príncipe con el que siempre has soñado….

SasuHIna

Bueno hasta aquí el tercer capítulo…. Espero que les haya gustado... la historia ya está por terminar…. Dejen sus comentarios DE LA HISTORIA Y SI PUEDEN DEL POEMA… se cuidan mucho…

LadyByakugha15


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno aquí está el siguiente cap. de la historia… disculpenme por subirlo recien es que no tenia mucha inspiracion y ademas no he tenido mucho tiempo estas semanas... tengo una duda en el corazon la cual me tiene muy desconcentrada

este es el capítulo más largo y más romántico… espero que les guste….

Bueno ya saben si les gusta la historia comenten… para continuarla… bueno sin más los dejo leer...

Naruto no me pertenece... pero los personajes los tomo prestado para crear esta linda historia sasuhina

-sasuhina- hablan

"sasuhina" piensan

sasuhinapoderes o estados de animO

**Capítulo IV: CERCANIA**

Llévatela... sácala de aquí sasuke- madara

Sasuke la cargo y se la llevo matando a todo aquel que se cruzará en su camino

u.. uchiha-san.. hinata

hmmp.. Que pasa… - sasuke

a donde vamos a... ahora…- hinata

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Entrando a un cuarto que se encontraba lejos de la guarida de akatsuki pero por los pasadizos secretos que sasuke atravesó; se suponía que el cuarto y todo estaba conectado

Permaneceremos aquí un tiempo... –sasuke

s.. si- hinata

cuando estaban por entrar; aparecieron ninjas que atacaron a sasuke y por supuesto el esquivaba todos sus ataques; después de todos los ataque uno de ellos venia en dirección de sasuke; sasuke lo ataco

"pero que…"- sasuke

Tu no eras mi objetivo- ninja

Demonios….-sasuke

el ninja esquivo su ataque y se dirigió hacia hinata…. Sasuke no puedo reaccionar muy rápido, siendo lastimado por proteger a hinata

u.. uchiha-san!.. hinata

sasuke enfurecido utilizo su amaterasu para destruir a todos….

uchiha- san .. está bien- hinata

hmmp… no es nada… estas bien?…- sasuke

h.. hai.. uchiha-san- hinata- byakughan "aparentemente la herida es muy pequeña pero por dentro está muy dañado"

el se encontraba frente a konoha con madara y observo que alguien estaba atado de pies y manos en una jaula que traían los demás miembros…

le resto importancia a todo eso y de dirigió a la destrucción de konoha…

despue de la lucha con todos los ninjas de konoha que patéticamente trataban de proteger su aldea….

Sasuke… debes destruir todo, no dejes nada vivo… recuerda ellos mataron a tu clan, exiliaron a tu hermano, mataron a tu madre, te privaron de la felicidad….- madara

Sasuke con las palabras dichas por madara y los recuerdos que vinieron a su mente, se enfureció y creó un amaterasu gigante que envolvió toda konoha…. Dentro de la jaula alguien se movía y gritaba de dolor

Al acercarse vio a que era hinata, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre, estaba lastimada y sus ojos cada vez mas perdían su color y su vida…

u.. uchi… uchiha- san porque.. . porque nos lastimo-hinata- uchiha-san

Fin / sueño de sasuke

uchiha-san… uchiha-san…- hinata

al despertar se encontró con una hinata muy preocupada por el….

Uchiha-san está bien… creo que tuvo una pesadilla... – hinata- "uchiha- san está como ido y muy pensativo... que habrá soñado"

"que me pasa, porque soñar con ella lastimada me causa tanto dolor"- sasuke

Se encuentra bien uchiha-san- hinata

Si… estoy bien… por cuánto tiempo estuve dormido…-sasuke

Por dos días… debe estar hambriento…. Ahora le traigo algo que hice…. Espéreme si?- hinata

"dos días… pero porque ella estuvo cuidándome… porque no escapo…. Porque no se fue a konoha"- sasuke

Tome… espero le guste… uchiha-san yo y.. yo quería agra… agradecerle por lo que hizo… muchas gracias- hinata

Hinata no solo expresaba lo que sentía en palabras sino también en su expresión, parecía que todo su cuerpo lo expresara; sus ojos, su mirada todo su rostro expresaba el agradecimiento que le tenia... sasuke solo volteo la cara y dijo

Hmmp… - sasuke

"uchiha-san… siempre sera el mismo de siempre"- hinata-"está empezando a comer… estoy nerviosa que tal si no le gusta"

Sasuke veía la cara de hinata bajo y sus manos temblaban….

"que le pasa… será porque no respondí a su agradecimiento… que débil… es una niña"- sasuke

Oye… que te pasa- sasuke

Ah… no es nada uchiha-san- hinat

Podrías dejar de templar entonces…- sasuke

s.. si lo siento… uchiha-san que le parece la comida… l.. ll.. le gg.. gusto- hinata

"ah era eso… hmmp" está bien…- sasuke

" solo bien, pero crei que me había salido rico... a decir verdad era el más rico platillo que me había salido"... oh… q.. ll… lo siento.. –hinata

Por que lo sientes… " que rara"...- sasuke

Prometo q... que la próxima vez va ser ma... mas rico- hinata

"que pero si esta delicioso… quien entiende a las niñas"… hmmp- sasuke

Al terminar de comer, hinata se llevo los platos para lavarlo… al regresan dijo

u… uchiha-san tengo que revisar sus heridas…-hinata

hmmp- sasuke

hinata procedió a retira la parte de arriba de la ropa de sasuke… mientras lo hacia su rostro se iba tornando de un lindo rojo…. Es cierto que ya había tocado a sasuke para curarlo pero a hora al tenerlo despierto y mirando cada cosa que hace la ponía más nerviosa

"se esta poniendo tan roja que parece que tiene fiebre… se habrá enfermado..."- sasuke

"tranquila hinata, todo estará bien… ya lo curaste una vez… tranquila solo lo estas curando"- hinata

Y como esta…- sasuke

Es… esta bien por fuera … pero byakughan pero la herida dentro de su organismo está tardando mas en sanarse- hinata

" que extraño... cuando sus dedos me tocan siento que me quema la piel y mi estomago se mueve de manera extraña…. Mi cuerpo entero tiene una reacción extraña cada vez que me toca"…- sasuke

Solo le untare esta pomada que hice… es un poco fuerte por lo que le ardera un poco…- hinata

Asi después de la cena llego la hora de dormir y con solo una cama en la habitación hinata se vio obligada a dormir en el sofá (bueno hinata es timida no?).

Buenas noches... uchiha-san… que duerma bien…- hinata

….- sasuke

Cuando en medio de la noche hinata siente la necesidad de tomar agua y se deperto para ir a la cocina, pasando por el cuarto de sasuke y vio que se estaba moviendo mucho y parecía atemorizado por lo que se acerco a el.

"esta sudando mucho y su cuerpo tiempla demasiado… estará teniendo una pesadilla… traeré agua"- hinata

Pero justo cuando iba a poner el paño en su frente, sasuke agarra sus manos y atrae su cuerpo hacia él, acostándolo y aprisionándolo a su lado, hinata estaba temerosa por su accionar, así que no hizo nada; la cabeza de sasuke buscaba un lugar suave y cálido en el cuerpo de hinata… y pues encontró ese lugar… en el cuello de esta…. Hinata sentía la respiración de sasuke en su piel y su calor se siente tan bien

"su presencia, su calor me hacen sentir tan segura… como si nadie me podría lastimar… uchiha-san"- hinata

Y así con este pensamiento hinata se quedo dormida…

sasuke se levanto muy temprano….

" _**que extraño puede dormir muy bien toda la noche… pero esa pesadilla me sigue persiguiendo… porque de de repente ella esta tanto tiempo en mi mente y hasta en mis sueño… que ridiculeces sasuke…."- sasuke **_

De repente sintió que "algo"a su lado se mueve, lo abraza y se acurruca en su pecho

"pp… pero que hace aquí... que hace hinata en mi cama"- sasuke-"que no fue solo un sueño… su cuerpo huele tan bien y su cabello es tan sedoso… pero que dices sasuke, te están comportando como un baka enamorado… enamorado!"… HMMP- sasuke

Hinata despierta poco a poco … y viendo en la posición que se encontraba y con un sasuke sin polera

u.. u… uhciha-san y.. yo... usted... lo... si… siento es que pensé que … estaba y enton.. y entonces… - hinata

hinata no pudo contener el nerviosismo y la vergüenza, su cara estaba tan roja que parecía que iba a explotar y así fue.. ella se desmayo…..

"como lo digo ella es rara"- sasuke-"pero hermosa"

Hinata al despertar se dio con la sorpres de que ahora era sasuke quien la vuidabe

Uc... uchiha-san no debió usted... molestarse- hinata

Diem algo…- sasuke-

s… si-hinata

Porque no escapaste cuando estaba desmayado porque te quedaste-sasuke-

*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-**-*-*/*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-**-*-*

Bueno hasta aquí el 4 capitulo espero que les haya gustado no es tan romántico pero es que la actitud de sasuke hace muy difíciles las cosas…

de nuevo me disculpo por la tardanza;

bueno adiós… Cuídense mucho…

Dejen sus comentarios….

LadyByakugha15


End file.
